


Once Upon a Time... Большое Яблоко с высоты птичьего полета

by Abadesa



Series: Once Upon a Time... [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно ли предать, не предавая?</p><p>***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... Большое Яблоко с высоты птичьего полета

Собственно, все началось с того, что Айку надоело наблюдать, как его замечательный друг, умеющий хранить секреты не хуже банковской ячейки, но в общении всегда открытый и приветливый Энди Грин, все прочнее обрастает каким-то панцирем, отвратительно похожим на хитиновую броню насекомого, непробиваемо-гладкую и чуть скользкую. 

\- Ты же нормальных людей не видишь!  
\- Каких еще «нормальных»?  
\- Таких, с которыми можно общаться и...  
\- ...и отношаться, я тебя понял, - фыркнул Грин, привалившись плечом к хромированной стенке стремительно и бесшумно скользящего вниз скоростного лифта.  
\- Да! Если хочешь, то отношаться!  
\- Дурацкое слово...  
\- Не я его придумал, - рыкнул Айк.  
Энди рассмеялся.  
\- И где ж такие водятся, нормальные?  
\- В «кадиллаках» точно не ездят!  
\- А где ездят?  
\- Да хоть в подземке!  
Мягкий толчок возвестил о том, что лифт прибыл в подвальный гараж, и двери бесшумно разъехались.  
\- Хочешь поговорить со мной о пользе поездок в сабвее? – спросил Энди, подходя к своему любимому авто. – Или о справедливости распределения финансовых и эмоциональных потоков в мире?

\- И привычка эта твоя дурацкая! Ты хоть представляешь, как выглядишь со стороны? – вырвалось у Айка.  
Стоя рядом с машиной, шикарным графитово-серым «доджем» *1, чья низкая хищная посадка как будто подчеркивала высокий рост хозяина, а агрессивная решетка – скалилась на его друга-спорщика, Энди только усмехнулся.  
\- Конечно, представляю. Только моя привычка, кажется, никому, кроме тебя не мешает. При чем тут она, кстати?  
Айк Уильямс покачал головой. Знал, ну да, знал, разумеется, что спорить с приятелем и боссом бесполезно. Этот лощеный господин в дорогих дизайнерских шмотках выглядел тем, кем и был на самом деле, одним из дорогих топ-менеджеров большой корпорации. И откуда у такого парня, окончившего самую престижную школу, а потом и университет, скажите на милость, могла взяться эта уличная манера – перекатывать по пальцам долларовую монету с ловкостью завзятого карманника?

\- Ни при чем... – Уильямс вытащил ключи от собственного автомобиля, стоявшего через несколько боксов. – Хотя... Ты прав, Грин, тебе бесполезно в подземку спускаться, все равно ты по-человечески общаться не умеешь. От слова совсем.

\- Я не умею общаться?  
\- По-человечески? Нет. Купить, подцепить, снять – это да. А общаться – нихрена.  
\- Спорим?  
\- Что?  
Айк остановился и обернулся. Энди демонстративно кликнул сигнализацией, запирая машину, и в несколько шагов нагнал приятеля.  
\- Спорим, говорю?  
\- О чем?  
\- Что я умею нормально общаться и отношаться.  
Айк знал, что смеется некрасиво, поэтому всегда старался ограничиваться улыбкой, но сейчас засмеялся.  
\- На что? И как ты это докажешь?  
Энди Грин посмотрел на него темными веселыми глазами и пожал плечами:  
\- А на «додж»! Как докажу? Заведу отношения, разумеется. В подземке.

Вот так все началось.

***

У него болела голова. Впрочем, ничего нового, она у него часто болела.  
А регулярно и неотвратимо накатывающий грохот подъезжающих и снова уносящихся в тоннели поездов дела не улучшал. Но наверху шел мелкий противный дождь, и Мэтт предпочел спуститься на первую же попавшуюся станцию, здесь хотя бы не капало и было довольно тепло. Хотя, с другой стороны, сквозняки, а он и так простужен...  
Впрочем, если даже ему самому плевать, то кому какое дело до худого подростка в тертых джинсах, разношенных кроссовках и темной серой толстовке-худи, пусть даже он сидит на платформе у самой стены, прямо на полу, согнув углами острые колени, сунув руки в карманы и натянув на голову капюшон, из-под которого только и видно, что бледное лицо и несколько светлых вихров? Правильно – никому.  
Хотелось курить. Мэтт вытащил из кармана сигарету и прикурил, упрятав огонек в ладонях, затянулся и внутренним взором с наслаждением проследил, как горячий дым заливает легкие, а потом медленно вытекает из него наружу...  
\- Эй, парень, здесь курить нельзя.  
Мэтт открыл глаза и в некоторой оторопи уставился на ботинки из крокодиловой кожи, остановившиеся прямо у носков его задрипанных кроссов. Со второй затяжкой он скользнул глазами вверх – по отличной ткани дорогого костюма, по помеченной каплями дождя светлой ткани плаща и остановился на холеном смуглом лице. Потом сморгнул и высказался негромко, но четко:  
\- Иди нахуй.  
Затянулся в третий раз, снова опустил голову и закрыл глаза.

Но когда сигарета была докурена, пришлось их открыть, чтобы потушить бычок. И тут выяснилось, что крокодил в ботинках никуда не ушел, а просто встал рядом и внимательно его разглядывает.  
Мэтт подтянул ноги еще ближе и легко поднялся, оказавшись хоть и болезненно-худым, но довольно высоким. Нарядный красавчик улыбнулся. И Мэтту захотелось плюнуть на его начищенные ботинки.  
\- Мой приятель сказал, что я не умею общаться с людьми, - сообщил тот.  
\- А хочется? – голос от долгого молчания был глухим.  
\- Знаешь, да. Хочется.  
Мэтт с минуту разглядывал темные глаза, ровный разлет бровей над ними, чистую, тщательно выбритую кожу и, наконец, кивнул:  
\- Хорошо. Поехали.  
Красавчик чуть повел головой:  
\- Что?  
\- Поехали, говорю.  
\- Куда?  
\- К тебе, наверное, или ты любитель ночлежек?  
\- Зачем?  
Мэтт как-то очень плавно, в одно движение оказался совсем рядом. Светлые голубые глаза в красноватых прожилках были усталыми и на удивление взрослыми.  
\- Как зачем? Общаться.

***

Такси Энди поймал легким взмахом руки.  
Всю дорогу мальчишка просидел, вжавшись в левую заднюю дверцу, опять накинув капюшон, сунув руки в карманы и глядя в окно. Но от него не тянуло ни страхом, ни напряжением, просто уставший, замерзший и, очевидно, голодный парень.  
Почему он согласился? Не согласился, тут же поправляет себя Грин, предложил сам...

Такси уже уехало, а он все стоит и смотрит на зеркальную, уходящую ввысь стену жилого небоскреба, подняв голову и изогнув длинную гибкую шею изломом, который вызывает у Энди какие-то совсем... ну совсем неприличные ассоциации... на мгновение перед глазами вдруг вспыхивает это нежное, доверчиво открытое горло, хрипло выдыхающее, влажное, пахнущее острым мальчишеским потом...  
\- На каком этаже ты живешь?  
Порыв ветра бросает в лицо мелкие капли дождя, сдувая нахлынувший было жар.  
\- Почти на самом последнем.  
\- На пентхауз бабла не хватило?  
\- Хватило. Просто над пентаузом еще этаж, с бассейном.  
Мальчишка поворачивает к нему лицо, и Энди думает, какие у него красивые волосы, упавший капюшон открыл их, и теперь видно, что пряди густые и плотные, взъерошенные и не очень чистые, но на ощупь, должно быть, мягкие.  
\- Ну веди.

Мимо охраны они проходят неспешно, Энди, привычно кивая, Мэтт, равнодушно скользнув взглядом по вытянувшимся фигурам.  
В лифте, несущем их на самый верх, Грину кажется, что мальчик согревается и оттого на скулах расцветают слегка лихорадочные пятна.  
Зайдя в квартиру, не глядя швыряет ключи под зеркало у входа.  
\- Есть хочешь?  
\- Потом... Где ванная?  
\- Как тебя зовут? – вдруг спрашивает Энди. Почему, интересно, не спросил раньше?  
Парень останавливается на пороге огромной комнаты, во всю стену которой – прозрачное окно, из которого открывается невероятный вид на Нью-Йорк, это, пожалуй, даже повыше, чем с птичьего полета. Отвечает, не оборачиваясь:  
\- Мэттью.  
И уходит по коридору, на ходу еле касаясь то тут, то там зеркальных, прозрачных, шелково-пластиковых поверхностей стен, столиков и стоек кончиками тонких пальцев.

Энди выбирает: какой из его любимых сортов кофе понравится мальчишке? Чистая горечь арабики? Тягучая нескончаемо-сладкая карамель? Пряная острота специй?  
Он прикрывает веки, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Горечь, да.  
Но оказывается, что кофе будет позже...  
Энди не думал, что мальчишке хватит десяти минут, но вот он уже в дверях кухни... босиком... с влажной головой... и махровым полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер...  
Хорошо, что полы теплые, мелькает у Грина в голове, когда он залипает на этих босых ступнях, узких, с высоким подъемом и длинными пальцами.  
Черт, он ведь действительно привез парня сюда, чтобы _пообщаться_ , это же пари, они поспорили с Айком, и Грин не собирался ничего такого... ну, по крайней мере, не сразу...  
Но сейчас, когда мальчик без малейшего кокетства и шлюшьего «призыва» - да и не проститутка он, не мог Грин так ошибиться! – совершенно буднично и обыденно, как будто делал так всегда, идет к нему, оставляя на керамических греческих плитках чуть заметные следы, у Энди нет ни единой мысли в голове...

***

Мэтт сам не знает, почему, быстро смыв с себя грязь и прополоскав волосы, вдруг заматывается в полотенце и идет искать темноглазого красавчика.  
Ни одного слова про съем или деньги сказано не было.  
Мэтт невесело кривит обветренные губы, и вообще он, может, попался какому-нибудь маньяку, который сейчас пришпилит его к стенке и станет методично резать ножом, или что там принято делать у настоящих маньяков?  
Но ему все равно. Хочется если не ласки, то хотя бы простого траха... ну... или непростого, если это таки маньяк... Хочется самому, без ритуальных павлиньих танцев.

Он находит красавчика на кухне, если кухней можно назвать эту взлетно-посадочную полосу стойки – разом и барной, и обеденной.  
Общаться? Мэтт не очень ловок со словами, сколько раз уже убеждался, что без них выходит лучше всего. Поэтому и идет к хозяину этой чумовой хаты молча, и молча смотрит в глаза, и совсем не удивляется, когда видит там чистую обжигающую похоть, и молча же встает на колени...

***

Когда мальчишка в пару движений справляется с молнией брюк и сдергивает с него белье, у Энди перехватывает дыхание. И сдавливает горло, когда на член насаживается мокрый горячий рот. И чуть не останавливается сердце, когда по всей длине ствола проходится мягкий, но сильный язык.  
Парень сосет так, что у Грина дрожат колени и руки, которыми он опирается о стойку. Самозабвенно, грязно, спуская нити слюны со вспухших губ, с хлюпающим звуком выпуская его член изо рта, вылизывая побагровевшую головку и снова навинчиваясь, забирая под самый корень со стоном, который выстреливает электрической дрожью от самого кончика, по яйцам и по каждому позвонку вверх, - стремительный разряд адского удовольствия, бьющего точно в пустой мозг...  
Энди запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, мягкие, да, о боже, какие мягкие... просто для того, чтобы касаться и ощущать – это на самом деле... Мальчишку не надо ни учить, ни направлять, ни удерживать, ни подгонять, как будто они много лет любовники, и этот уличный звереныш знает лучше всех на свете, _что и как сделать_.  
Он стонет снова, как-то по-другому, ниже и болезненнее, Грин опускает глаза и понимает, что сейчас спустит ему прямо в глотку только от того, что видит...  
Полотенце давно валяется где-то сбоку. А Мэтт сидит, уперевшись задницей в собственные пятки и разведя колени так широко, что Энди во всех подробностях может разглядеть, как жестко, почти жестоко он отдрачивает самому себе, не выпуская его члена изо рта, до боли вцепившись второй рукой в его бедро... как дрожат напряженные мышцы худых мальчишеских ног... как по-змеиному танцует все его тело, удерживая двойной ритм – руки и рта... как краснота заливает ему шею и захватывает грудь... как выламывается тонкая поясница и оттопыривается небольшой зад, как будто мало, мало, мало... и чужого пульсирующего, готового взорваться члена, и собственной безжалостно стиснутой ладони, и стонов, и хрипа, и вскрика Энди:  
\- Мэтт!!!  
Грин еще успевает почувствовать, как по всему стволу, от основания до головки, проходится кольцо туго сжатых губ, а потом просто кричит, содрогаясь в неимоверной силы спазмах, глядя, как его собственная сперма выплескивается мальчишке на лицо...  
Как тот ловит одну из струек прямо на язык...  
Как выгибается дугой назад, запрокидывая голову и кончая в свою же ладонь...  
Как дрожа распрямляется обратно, стирая мутноватые потеки со скул... и слизывая их, чужие вперемежку со своими, залившими пальцы...

***

«Что это было?» - спрашивает сам себя Мэтт, добравшись на неверных ногах до ванны, открыв воду, опустив в нее обе руки и медленно умывая лицо.  
Если кто здесь и был маньяком, так это, кажется, он сам...  
Вот этот самый, с сияющими яркой голубизной глазами и воспаленным растраханным ртом...

Красавчик... ах да, Энди, заходит в ванную и останавливается у него за спиной, когда Мэтт уже натягивает толстовку.  
Смотрит через зеркало, из-за плеча, шалыми глазами:  
\- Хочешь кофе?  
Мэтт кивает:  
\- Горький, без сахара и без молока.

На кухне оба молчат, пока кофемашина создает две чашки ароматного чуда. Они даже садятся по разные стороны стойки. Мэтт смотрит как льется кофе, а Энди смотрит на него.  
Мэтт чувствует.  
Грин подвигает к нему чашку и, тихо кашлянув, говорит:  
\- Спасибо.  
В ответ легкое пожатие плечами.  
\- Честно говоря, я, правда, звал тебя... пообщаться... ну... посидеть, поговорить...  
Мэтт отпивает кофе – божественный, горький и тягучий, как он любит, - и усмехается:  
\- Значит, денег не будет?  
Грин медленно поднимает подбородок, чувствуя, как расправляются опущенные плечи:  
\- Ты ж не проститутка.  
\- Нет.  
\- И я тебя не снимал.  
\- Нет.  
\- И разговора о деньгах не было.  
\- Нет.  
Мэтт неторопливо допивает кофе и слезает с высокого барного стула. Он знает, что сейчас уйдет, но одно желание прямо-таки свербит внутри...  
\- Эй... – Энди удивленно окликает его, но Мэтт подходит прямо к окну во всю стену, и раскинув руки, прижимается грудью к стеклу...  
Ему кажется, что только один шаг – и он полетит в этом ночном небе, над сверкающими громадами высоток, выше и свободнее любой птицы...  
Энди смотрит, как медленно опускаются тонкие руки, как привычно они расправляют капюшон, снова укрывая золотистую гриву, как ныряют в карманы.  
Мэтт проходит мимо него не торопясь, но и не задерживаясь, а Грин не верит своим глазам: он что, сейчас уйдет?  
Мэтт останавливается в дверях, морщит нос, вспоминая, как хозяин открывал замок, в пару движений отщелкивает «собачку» и уже на пороге, исчезая за дверью, бросает:  
\- Спасибо за кофе.

***

\- Что с тобой происходит? – спрашивает Айк у Энди через неделю.  
Тот пожимает плечами.  
Что происходит? Ничего. Он не сделал ни шага, не окликнул, не позвал, не побежал, мать-его-за-ногу! – за парнем, который снится теперь ему каждую ночь. Он не верил, что тот вот так запросто уйдет. А он ушел.

Грин никогда, наверное, не признается приятелю, но первые два дня он вылетал из гаража на третьей скорости, чтобы... добраться до станции подземки, бросить «додж» на парковке и сбежать вниз, на платформу... в надежде, глупой, тупой, идиотской надежде – увидеть парня, сидящего у самой стенки с согнутыми острыми углами коленками.  
Но Мэтта не было.  
Не признается и в том, что на третий день он нашел визитку детективного агентства и через полтора часа подписал контракт на розыск, приложив к договору флешку с данными камер наблюдения в своей квартире.  
Нет, только несколько минут... Там, где Мэтт входит и стоит, оглядываясь, в том ракурсе хорошо видно его лицо.  
Никогда, ни за что! – не признается в том, что каждый вечер дрочит до умопомрачения, включив через компьютер на плазменную панель в полстены порнуху – себя самого и худого голого мальчишку у своих ног. И все равно сходит с ума от мокрых снов...

«Нью-Йорк – большой город», - говорит старший из детективов, а их двое.  
«Но не настолько, чтобы не найти в нем человека», - говорит младший.  
И Энди почему-то верит в это.

\- Эй! Грин, да что с тобой происходит? – снова окликает Уильямс.  
\- Я строю отношения, - весело улыбается Энди.

***

Мэтт выходит из ночлежки через шесть дней.  
Надо быть идиотом, чтобы выскакивать с мокрыми волосами под дождь, когда в одном легком уже нехорошо хрипит, но остаться у этого лощеного хлыща он просто не мог.  
Или мог? Но однозначно – не захотел.  
А потому запросто ухватил тяжелую простуду, с которой и провалялся шесть дней на благотворительной койке. Его и сейчас еще покачивает от слабости, но дольше сидеть в четырех стенах Мэтт просто не может, ему надо на воздух.  
Он добирается до ближайшего входа в сабвей. Тот самый.  
Спуститься?  
Мэтт вылавливает из кармана сигарету, прикуривает и неожиданно прямо лопатками ощущает, как кто-то пристально разглядывает его спину. А через несколько затяжек ощущает второй взгляд, теперь в лицо.  
Будь это Энди, он увидел бы его. Да и взгляды чужие.  
И тут Мэтт случайно ловит движение в потоке людей, идущих напротив, через улицу: взгляд, в раскрытую ладонь – и сразу опять в его лицо. Смех, ей-богу, за ним следят?  
У него есть предположение. Одно. Совершенно безумное.  
И он неторопливо спускается под землю.

***

Звонок застает Грина выходящим с совещания.  
\- Сэр, не можем утверждать с уверенностью, но очень похожий...  
Он даже не дослушивает:  
\- Где?!  
Ему надо в конференц-зал, но Энди только бросает на ходу секретарше: «Роззи, отмени все!», - и исчезает.

А спустя двадцать три минуты, - да, он засекал, - подходит к тонкой, ломкой фигуре, сидящей у стены прямо на платформе.  
\- Простынешь, - негромко говорит Грин.  
Мэтт поднимает голову и хрипло смеется:  
\- Уже.

***

Оказывается, что это долго. Энди даже не ожидал, насколько это будет долго и трудно.  
Они встречаются уже почти два месяца.  
Они трахаются, как сумасшедшие, пока хватает сил и дыхания.  
Энди уговорил Мэтта, что жить у него удобнее, чем в ночлежке.  
Но уговорить Мэтта поверить в то, что во всем этом есть что-то, кроме дикой животной страсти, он не может никак.  
Мэтт ему не верит.

Впрочем, Энди понимает, почему. За двадцать лет, - кто бы подумал, что этому дохляку уже двадцать! – Мэтт успел попробовать предательства самого разного вкуса и качества. Об этом Грину доложили все те же детективы. Папка, положенная ему на стол, была толстой. Он долго читал, почему-то даже не удивившись уже, найдя на последних страницах сведения, что Мэтт успел даже отсидеть почти год, - и снова не за свои грехи.

Время от времени Айк спрашивает, как дела, Энди смеется и отмахивается: «Строю-строю!», но знакомить его с Мэттом не спешит.  
Это тощее сокровище с пронзительно-голубым взглядом должно принадлежать только ему! А для начала оно должно ему поверить... Ну когда-нибудь же должно!

***

Это происходит случайно.  
Они договорились встретиться, чтобы сходить на смотровую Эмпайр-стейт-билдинга *2. Смешно, но Мэтт там был, а вот Энди нет.  
Он приезжает раньше и ждет Мэтта почти у самого входа в небоскреб. Толпа туристов, спешащих полюбоваться Большим Яблоком с высоты птичьего полета, мгновенно напоминает Грину, почему он до сих пор тут не был.  
Но уговор есть уговор...  
Нервничать Энди начал минут через пять после назначенного времени. Мальчишка никогда не опаздывал. Но разволноваться не успел, увидев издалека знакомую светлую вихрастую голову. Поднял руку и махнул: я здесь! Мэтт махнул в ответ и стал пробиваться через плотные ряды...  
Энди даже не успел понять, что заставило многоногое чудище всколыхнуться и податься разом в сторону, скорее всего, громкий выстрел-выхлоп пролетевшего мимо «харлея». Он вгляделся в поток, но Мэтта не увидел...  
Оглушающий страх накатил мгновенно... Он упал. Упал прямо под ноги. В толпе.  
Грина затрясло и бросило вперед... Найти!  
Но на их общее счастье, в эту секунду Мэтт вывернулся из-за спин каких-то могучих матрон, взмокший, но невредимый.

Той ночью Энди не выпускал его из рук и шептал, шептал, о том, что любит его...  
И Мэтт, уже засыпая, вспомнил полные ужаса темные глаза и почему-то именно теперь – в постели, укутанный одеялом и накрепко прижатый к груди любовника, - поверил...

***

Айк заезжает к Энди без предупреждения. Обычно он так не делает, хотя у него есть ключи от квартиры босса. Но Грина носит сегодня по всему городу, в офис он уже не вернется, где и когда будет, сказать не может, а потому Уильямс просто приезжает к нему домой, с твердым намерением дождаться и подписать уже эти чертовы бумаги...

\- Эээ... Извините, - вежливо говорит Айк, обнаружив в гостиной включенную плазму и худого парня, меланхолично смотрящего какую-то фантастику.  
Тот оборачивается, чуть приподнимая брови.  
\- Ты кто?  
\- Айк Уильямс, я друг... друг Энди...  
\- Привет, - спокойно говорит Мэтт, возвращаясь к просмотру.  
\- А ты?  
Парень пробегается пальцами по пульту, звук тише, яркость убрать. Поднимается с дивана и подходит ближе.  
\- А я Мэтт.

Уильямс смотрит молча, что-то прикидывая... А потом вдруг весело фыркает:  
\- О господи... Ну надо же! Понятия не имел... Нет, вот знал бы, прямо смех один!  
И он смеется. Некрасивый, но искренний настолько, что даже Мэтт улыбается.  
\- Прикольно, что тебе смешно, - говорит он, когда Айк успокаивается. – Правда, лично мне не очень ясно, с чего...  
Уильямс проходит на кухню, на ходу тыкая кнопку чайника. Он давненько здесь не был, но никаких перемен не видит. Кроме одной, которая пришла за ним и уселась за стойку со стаканом воды.  
\- Честно говоря, я не думал, что Энди так дорожит этой железякой, - говорит Айк, усаживаясь напротив.  
\- Какой железякой? – совершенно спокойно спрашивает Мэтт. Он пока и впрямь ничерта понять не может. Но разберется, характер такой. Он не любит _не понимать_.  
\- Да пару месяцев назад мы поспорили, что он сумеет завести отношения с первым встречным из подземки, понимаешь? Если б не сумел, то проиграл бы свой «додж», ну ты, наверняка, видел эту тачку, да?  
\- Да, - соглашается Мэтт.  
\- Он этого серого монстра обожает, пылинки всегда с него сдувал, надышаться не мог, фетишист чертов... А мне его подколоть хотелось, у него с отношениями-то всегда был швах, трах – да, а отношения – не-е-е-е... Да и потом, ты ж сам понимаешь, если бы он всерьез с отношениями закрутился бы, то уж не в сабвее бы искал, с его-то положением! А он тебя сюда привел и поселил, хитрюга, ведь не придерешься!..  
\- Вы поспорили, что он найдет кого-нибудь в подземке и заведет отношения, чтобы не отдавать тебе «додж», - размеренно говорит Мэтт. – Я правильно усек?  
\- Точно, - улыбается Айк. – Ты сегодня здесь будешь? Дождешься его?  
\- А что?  
\- Я бумаги ему привез, надо подписать. Передашь?  
\- Конечно, - кивает Мэтт, - чая хочешь?

***

Когда Грин доползает до двери своего пентхауза, ему хочется только одного: завалить Мэтта на кровать, уткнуться носом ему в шею, прижаться и заснуть... Он адски устал.  
Странно, но свет горит только в прихожей, а по полу тянет пронзительным холодным ветром. Что за черт?  
\- Мэтт!  
Тишина.  
\- Мэтт, ты спишь, что ли? И какого черта такая холодина?  
Тишина. Грин бросает ключи под зеркало, уже разворачиваясь было, чтобы пройти дальше, но глаз цепляет что-то непривычное.  
На зеркале черным фломастером написано: «Бумаги. Надо подписать. Привез Айк». И жирная стрелка на документы, сложенные аккуратной стопкой.  
А еще на зеркале лист бумаги. Прилепленный жвачкой.  
Энди отлепляет послание. Несколько строчек почти печатными буквами... Его всегда удивляло, как у Мэтта получается писать так быстро, ведь буквы почти рисовал...

Простой лист из лотка его принтера.  
«Отличная шутка с твоим «доджем». Извини, что не закрыл окно. Пока».  
Что за чушь?!  
Шутка... С «доджем»... Твою мать, что ему наговорил Уильямс?!  
И почему же, черт все возьми, так холодно?!  
Ну, конечно, потому что Мэтт, уходя, его не закрыл, он же так и написал...

Он спотыкается от неожиданной, резкой боли в груди, когда уже почти подходит к распахнутым настежь центральным створкам стеклянной стены.  
Извини, что не закрыл окно.  
Извини, что не закрыл...  
Извини...

Энди Грин стоит у открытого окна, за которым – Большое Яблоко с высоты птичьего полета. Он знает, что ничерта не увидит, земля слишком далеко.  
Зато он слышит. Звуки поднимаются сюда не сразу, с задержкой в доли секунды, но вой сирены «скорой» ни с чем не спутать.  
Как не спутать ни с чем и безусловной, хоть и необъяснимой уверенности: поздно.  
Все уже поздно.

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Dodge Challenger  
> http://rating-cars.ru/legkovye/top-10-luchshih-amerikanskih-avtomobiley.html
> 
> *2 Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг (1931) относится к числу самых высоких небоскребов мира. Высота 443 м, 102 этажа, смотровая площадка расположена на 86-м.


End file.
